


Private Proximity

by eccorando



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Floof, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex, Some story cause I’m not shameless but here I am so L O L, wtf do I even tag for these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccorando/pseuds/eccorando
Summary: With Mae and her family loosing the house after battling for months, they settle into a new old apartment that just so happened to be right where she wants it.Edited and fully completed as of 16/02/2020





	Private Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of time available for writing so I’ve decided to make one of *these* stories. It requires a bit of editing. I also plan on making a road trip story, maybe completed by December (Probably gonna be a work in progress from September/October) so if you have any ideas, enlighten me. Haven’t made the plan yet. Thank You All So Much,
> 
> This work ain't for everyone. Ya'll been warned
> 
> -EcR-

”Aaaaaaaaaaagh” Geez, I never remembered lifting boxes being this damn hard.

At least I had help, otherwise, my body would definitely be a lot sorer.

The pleasant evening sun radiated through the windows onto Bea. The warm light shinning off her as she came up to me, almost bent over struggling to carry the box weighing my body down, “Here, let me help you,” Bea spread the weight between the two of us making my arm just that little bit more relieved. I groaned to show my ever-grateful appreciation.

”Look at you two!” Ugh, I mean, I love my mom, sure, but she didn’t have to coo at everything we did together. Although, I did manage to catch Bea’s cheeks flush a deep red. It was cute. Seeing her face crumple in embarrassment made her look so sweet.

”Such a good pair already,” Although I couldn’t help but slightly cringe at my mom’s gleaming face, I forced a smile anyway. She was just happy for us after all. Bea, on the other hand, looked a lot more flattered than I expected. “Thanks, Mrs Borowski. She is pretty great. ” Bea gave me a sly smirk, tilting her head down, provoking a few bashful blushes of my own. Geez, she knew how to be such a flirt sometimes and, whew, it can really get me going. “Oh, please, Bea call me Candy,” She seemed totally oblivious of Bea’s teasing and, frankly, thank God. Otherwise that would’ve been very awkward.

”Alright kitten, just a few more and we’ll be done.” My dad walked into the living room, reeling me back into the current situation, with a tall stack of more boxes. I walked over trying to take some from the top but my height decided otherwise, “Hehe, you’ll always be my small girl, Mae” Stan chuckled as he strained to scoop one box into my paws with a free paw of his own. “Har har, Dad” I carried the box I received and brought it onto my futon in my new room. It was strange to have a room of my own and not the attic anymore. There was something so special and unique about the attic and how the futon blended in with it so perfectly. I remembered all the nights I spent with Bea, binging endless amounts of Netflix, that she could somehow afford. I felt really bad that we lost the house, being mostly my fault. I called out from my room “Mom!? Dad!?”

”Yes, sweetie?” Candy responded 

“Just wanna let you know I’m still sorry we couldn’t keep the house cause of me.” I felt a small pang ripping near my heart, “I need you to know that.” I’m already aware that they’ve forgiven me but it’s nice just to say it, you know, keep getting it off my chest. My parents walked into the room, Bea behind them, “Sweetie, we know, and it’s okay, trust us. We love you, so very much” My parents surrounded me in a warm hug, filling me with the support and love I had needed for so long. “Now you two can unpack and call us if you need anything. Oh, and thanks for helping around Beatrice” My dad offered whilst leaving the room, “Anytime Mr Borowski,” Bea said as he closed the door with a click. 

I sat myself down onto my futon, bouncing lightly, gesturing for Bea to join me. “So, we’re technically neighbours, huh?” Bea swiped the sheets before setting down next to me, “Makes things so much easier” She cupped my chin, pulling me towards her snout and connected her lips onto my own. The fire in my soul always burning hotter when she kissed me. And I was loving every moment of it. I pushed my head further trying to get even closer to her, never getting tired of her exhilarating taste. She pulled away laying back against the futon so that I lay cradled in her arms. “Yeah, I guess it does.” I couldn’t contain a squeal of excitement “We can see each other whenever we want!”

”Don’t we already do that every day? You’re always at the Pickaxe” Bea pointed out.

I huffed, “Yeah, but now we live literally right next to each other. It’s different. Anyways thanks for helping us” 

“No problem, Maeday, any time,” Bea entwined her claws with my paws, her grip tight,

“Hey, you okay?”

”Um, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be,” I snuggled into her soft body even more. “I got you.” I turned onto my side and hugged her, getting even more comfortable. 

“Just making sure.”

I smiled at Bea’s care for me, “Aw, Bea, I’m okay.”

We stayed there enjoying each other’s warmth in the crisp spring air. My paws carefully wandering around her smooth scales, circling where her chest and neck met, trying not to touch anything lower, “So, BeaBea, my parents are at work for the rest of the day. Wanna do something today? She held her claw over my curious paw and looked at me with a slight disappointment in her eyes, “I’d love too ... ‘do something’ but I gotta manage some budgets for Dad. Tonight, I’ll try to come by. I am next door if you get impatient.”

Bea got up, leaving my side and giving me a small peck on the cheek. I pouted, “Budgets!? Why are you zero fun?” She stood at the doorway with her claws on her hips, “Yup, that’s me” She winked before making her way out the apartment. My stomach fluttered and jittered with a low buzz. Geez, that girl knows how to work me. Just one wink was all she needed. Heh, how weak of me.

Going back to what she said, her emphasis on ‘impatient’ summed up exactly how I felt. I have always wanted to do a little more with the crocodile but she had only opened up on the idea recently. There had to be some way I can keep her for a while longer. “Wait, Bea!?” I shouted, getting her attention back, “Uh, Yeah?” She entered the room again shrugging her shoulders as if to ask why she came back.

”I, um, wanted to show you what I was working on for when Gregg and Angus come back, er, next month”

Bea looked, ironically, kinda impatient herself “Can’t this wait Maeday?”

”No! I wanna show youuuu. Besides how much time do you need to work a 'budget' ” I sulked, wanting for Bea to hear my epic guitar playing. Bea laughed “You can be such an idiot sometimes”

”A sexy idiot” I retorted as I grabbed Gregg’s guitar. “Now I’m still a little rusty so cut me some slack, ‘kay?” Bea nodded to signal that she understood me. I began to pluck a few strings whilst pressing on the board, messing a bit of the notes, “Ah shit, um, lemme try again” I adjusted my paws, scampering around the guitar until I strummed the stings consecutively without fail, producing a pleasant and slow tune. I kept plucking and the more harmonious sound vibrated from the instrument, filling the room with echoes. I concentrated intensely so that Bea could enjoy the music. “It sounds great Mae. I’m sure they’ll love it.” I continued releasing rhythm into the air until a final satisfying strum, sweat begging to trickle down my fur. I put the guitar down, beaming at how my efforts impressed my beautiful crocodile. “Any lyrics yet?” Bea asked.

”No, not yet. Gregg usually comes up with the lyrics and I want this song to be for Casey so ... Yeah” I slowed myself down thinking about Casey. God, he was actually dead. It hasn’t really fully settled in yet. I don’t think anyone’s fully gotten over what happened last autumn.

”Oh, that’s nice.” There was a pause between us as I struggled for more ways to keep Bea in front of me. “Okay, well, I’m gonna go now.” I tensed my entire body, “Nooooo, I don’t want you to leeeave. Please?” I begged her to stay with me. Without the others, I practically had no other friends to go to, apart from Lori, who had school most days, and Selmers, who was too focused on doing poetry stuff or something. And I really hate being alone. It can really mess with me. Bea probably saw my uneasiness cause she came up to me and gave me another heartful hug. She whispered into my ear “It’s gonna be fine, Maeday. I’ll be back. I won’t be long” She left me sitting on the futon whilst she exited the apartment with a distinct shut of the door. Her words bounced around my mind, filling the space between my thoughts as I idly sat there.

I remained that way for a while, swinging my legs, tapping away on the bed, fiddling with Gregg’s guitar. I didn’t really have anything to occupy myself with. I tuned the guitar, went to see if anyone was online (they weren’t), geez, I even made my own damn bed for once. That’s how much time I have nowadays and I wish I had something, anything to do. I turned to my window noticing a certain absence of light. The sky was a blended mixture of various colours, like pink and orange shining vibrantly in the sky. At least the time went by fast. Yet, she hadn't come back... I allowed an elongated sigh to escape as I realised that Bea was probably too busy to come to see me. I shifted in place. I flopped onto the bed having decided that there was nothing left for today. The curtain endowed the bright twilight outside, the sun creeping below the line that cut off the world. I rested my head there, simply enjoying the spectacle as a began to drift to sleep. My consciousness was enveloped in an embracing relief. I imagined Bea hard at work with her record player on, jamming to old 80s tunes and I was content, having Bea accompany me to sleep, whether she was with me or not.

\--------

My ear twitched upon hearing the door slowly squeak open. I raised from the sheets, inspecting the newly opened door. "Dad?" My voice was hardly anything but a hoarse and scratchy mutter as my voice altered to waking up. What followed through the doorway was definitely one of the best things I'd seen in my whole life. Bea walked in twirling some keys in her claws as they jingled loudly "You know Mae, its really cool that our apartments have the same locks" She tossed the keys aside the floor approaching me, getting closer and closer. “That’s kinda worrying” I jokingly shot back.

Time dilated, so did my eyes. I wasn't capable of anything except staring right at my crocodile, completely dumbfounded. She literally just broke into my home. Wow, Bea really was criminal material, heh, and she denies it. Bandit Queen! My brain swiftly reverted backwards to primitive thinking, wanting nothing more than my girlfriend, "You get over here right now." I bit my lip, barely being able to get a grip on myself as I stretched each of my words. But an embarrassing thought invaded my mind "Wait, where are my parents?" Bea continued forward, her knee came over mine as she began pushing me down flat onto the bed, a desire burning in her eyes, a loving expression on her face. "At work. Don't worry," 

I quickly glanced at the window again. Pitch black. "Wait, Bea, it's dark, they should be back by now." I paused her advances with a simple extension of my arm against her chest, which she returned by looking down on me with a grin, "It wasn't budgets I was taking care of. I got Chamber of Commerce to gather most of the local business and Ham Panther for a meeting," Yeah, I didn't understand anything at all. I looked blankly into her eyes, signalling that I was confused as to where this was going. "My dad and your parents are there until 'nine"

"Woooooooow." I gasped, seeing Bea show what her true intentions were. "So, it's gonna be like that?" I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her onto her tightly into a deep kiss. 

I fell backwards onto the bed, finally letting go of any worry I have. Lips still locked, Bea was quick to feel me, stroking my fur, massaging into my shoulders. I moved my head round to let Bea have space to explore but so I could also keep lapping up the insatiable taste of her mouth. I licked at her tongue, sucking as I tried to obtain everything I could from her. She broke away straddling onto my lap. Her weight pressuring my small frame made me feel so safe and secure. Her electrifying touch came down on my stomach as she circled sensually. This was everything I was hoping to do with her.

I felt my stomach start to vibrate and emit a fluttering sound. I began to purr, whenever I opened my mouth it got louder with the freedom I gave it.

"So cute" Bea gleamed at her successful work.

I reached up to the top of her dress as I thought to return the favour. I caressed the down the sides of her dress before making my way back up slowly, making sure to appreciate every knot and fibre of her dress. When I reached the tip of her collar I dug my paw underneath the fabric and began to pull on it. With her help, the clothing article was removed from her, exposing her perfectly lithe body, "Wow," I whispered, admiring her toned physic. I guess that's what lifting rock salts every day will do to you. God, did I love it. I felt an intense heat stir rapidly near my groin, and I could sense a similar heat from Bea as my leg involuntarily twitched when Bea's leg brushed past my own. She came down on me again, but instead of meeting my lips, she met my shirt. Her tongue scraped across my neck, eliciting a soft moan, as she eventually bit down onto my shirt. She expertly lifted my shirt from my head and briefly ruffled my fur, shirt still in her mouth. God damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen. 

Bea released my shirt down the side of the bed and she journeyed lower. She grasped my torso, holding me in place, dotting kisses randomly around my body. I closed my eyes, drowning in the love Bea was giving me. "Ho, shit, this is actually happening" I silently whispered to myself. I really couldn't believe my eyes, like I had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real. But the loving sensation of Bea snout on my fur reassured me that I was experiencing reality.

She wrapped her claws around my pants, and I felt her latch onto my underwear as well. A spark near my groin went off again as she removed them, whilst I hurriedly unclipped my bra, letting my petite breast hang freely. My naked self was fully revealed to her. She cupped my muzzle and leaned down again to kiss me, nibbling on my lower lip and I released a grunt through my teeth. I reached around her back and swiftly removed her bra. My lungs rumbled and I growled as she started to knead my tits. My mind went blank and lost in the feeling of absolute bliss. I felt her legs shift around, so when I looked across I saw her own black laced panties dangling on her toes.

She lifted my legs up against her shoulder's. I opened my eyes and saw her snout near my soft folds, her hot breath breathing down on it. I spontaneously squeezed myself feeling impatient. My entire body was raging with fire, I couldn't wait any longer, "Bea, please." I squirmed in her grasp as she placed her mouth against my pussy. "Oh my God!" I gasped as she began to lick me, dragging her tongue across, forcing a groan. I tilted my head back and moved my hips with her own movement. She thrust herself closer and I shivered under the fierce pleasure. My chest rose and fell as my breathing became heavier. "Mmmm..." I started to moan gently, yet, uncontrollably under to total control of Bea's mercy. "More... I need ... More" I sharply murmured.

Without another second passing, Bea penetrated my already fragile pussy with her long reptile tongue, traversing deeper across my walls. It was like a cannon shot straight through my stomach. "Holy fuck! God, Bea!" I contorted my face in painful pleasure, gripping my paws onto the sheets. Bea brought a free claw onto my fur and stroked it, only tying the knot in my pussy even tighter. I brought my legs behind the back of her head, encouraging her deeper, desiring more and more. I was getting dizzy my eyes rolling above my head under my closed eyelids.

She must've known how close I was, cause she moved up my body and kissed me instead. My eyes shot open seeing the crocodile right in my face, smearing my juices across my lips. Bea brought her own claw to pleasure herself as she concentrated on giving her own moans through my mouth. I grinded my pussy on her idle claw. I opened my mouth to speak but Bea still had her's firmly placed on my face. "Oh, uhf, this is amazing Bea. You're amazing!" I praised everything she was doing to me and I thought it unfair to let Bea service herself with what she's done to me.

With all my withering strength I rolled her onto her side and wasted no time and placed my paw right onto her pink folds. I saw where her teal scales morphed into her brightly coloured slit. I thrust my paw in and out of her, generating a thick stream of her essence from between her legs, which I happily slurped up, ignoring the prominent squelching noise. "Mmm, Maeday." Bea's low rumble gave me satisfaction knowing I achieved repaying the favour. Bea reached across to the bedside table and grabbed two objects. I lifted from the job I was doing on her and looked at what Bea was doing, curiosity swimming in my eyes, "What's that?" I wiped my mouth with my arm, matting it as it dried.

"I didn't come unprepared." She held a phallic object in one hand and a bottle of red lube in the other.

"Ooooh, I didn't notice" I smirked and lay my body across her chest, stomach first, to get a closer look. The thing was _huge. _Like massive. It intimidated me, sure, oh, but it sure as hell aroused me. I licked my lips as I placed the tip of my paw along with the dildo. I grabbed Bea's claw and shoved the dildo in my mouth, looking into Bea with a sultry gaze. I released it with an audible pop, "You like that?" I asked as an attempt to further rouse my crocodile. Bea, in response to my unexpected antics, broke into laughter, "You really are a sexy idiot."

I grinned at her as she clicked the lube open and poured the viscous liquid onto the dildo as she stood it up on her chest, right in front on Mae, spreading the glistening light around the smooth surface. I didn't realise I was drooling until it trickled onto Bea's scaled abdomen, "Shit, Sorry" I wiped it away and Bea pushed her head forward and gave me a sweet peck on my lips.

"Okie dokey, that should do it. You ready?"

I nodded my head, giving myself the confidence to go through with this.

"Lay down for me." I got off Bea and laid back onto the bed. I loved it when Bea towered over me. The dominance of her size compared to me could not turn me on any more than it already did. Pressing it lightly against my slit, she slid the dildo into my pussy, slowly inserting it. "Ohohoh uhnf, fuck!" My entire body twitched and writhed as my walls were stretched to the limit, a searing pleasure growing larger as Bea ventured deeper, "Oh my effin' God! You're so good BeaBea, I love you." I became paralysed by the feeling of being ... really full. Now I knew what people meant by that. The comforting feeling of everything inside you making you feel loved. "Kiss me, Bea." I closed my eyes again, unable to comprehend what was happening, as Bea locked her lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. I continuously moaned into her mouth as she relentlessly thrust away. My pussy compressed onto Bea's dildo, wrapping every inch of it with myself. "Uh, Bea I-I think I'm coming!" I felt a singular spot in my core collapse on itself with a piercing pressure, spreading a powerful orgasm rummaging through my body. I wriggled underneath Bea as she was still pumping the dildo. There was a quick pause, "Holy shit Bea, that was fanta-"

"I'm not done." I looked up and saw that Bea put the other half of the dildo inside her. Her pink pearl opened and I was utterly infatuated with the sight, lauding at how my crocodile's face clenched in euphoria. Outta nowhere, the dildo just started to vibrate, shaking my canal, evoking more pleasure, more cum. Bea let her pussy rest on top of my own, the connection, sending wave after wave of frenzied sensations through both of us. We entwined our legs and let the phallic dildo do the work. Bea brought her head next to mine as I turned to meet her. She got both her claws and slammed her face into mine, sucking away, nipping at my lips, battling with my tongue. It was paradise. Everything about her was pure paradise. "Oh, Maeday, I love you so much, uh!" I still needed more of her. I wanted more of her. I brought my paws onto her head and pushed her into me even closer, getting drunk off one another. "I'm so close Mae."

I prayed to Whatever-God that we finished at the same time. "Same. Take me, BeaBea" I sensually whispered into her ear. Bea began to pump her own hips, sliding the vibrator between our connecting canals. My body was filled to the brim with the pleasure Bea gave me. With every thrust of her hips, she gave me another grunt, another passionate moan. There was nowhere she couldn’t give me more. The knot deep in my core began to tighten again, all the pleasure I had frenzied powerfully to this one area. Pressure concentrated onto the knot, pulling harder and harder. I entangled my legs around Bea’s back, latching onto her close, the vibrator managing to prod at the end of my walls. The knot began to stiffen, it felt like something unyielding in her stomach. My eyes crammed shut. My teeth compressed. My heart racing. Then it snapped.

“Bea!”

“Mae!”

We both screamed together as our nubs convulsed on each other, squeezing warm cum everywhere as it matted on my fur, drenching my fur near my nether regions. More erupted from us and trickled down our legs and pooled onto the sheets underneath us. She held me lovingly in her arms as my head thrashed back, mouth wide open, releasing as much of everything as I could, with the last jets of our hot juices spurting out of us.

There was a brief moment of silence. The only sound I notice was our deep breathing. I synced my breathing to her own, trying to recover.

“Woah, Bea,” I said in between breaths.

“Yeah”

I was astonished. I couldn’t believe what just happened. Out of all the people in the world, I never would’ve expected Bea to control me the way she did. She had such power and skill in the way she treated me.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that? Cause it was effin’ great!”

“I have no idea, Mae”

The sound of light humming emitted from our legs, the vibrator still on. Bea swiftly turned it off with a flick of a switch, but I was sharp to grab her claw, “Don’t take it out just yet.” I loved having the feeling of Bea extending a part of herself into me, even if it was just a piece of plastic, and I never wanted it to leave. I leaned up and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

However, she broke away, gazing into my eyes “Hey, I’m your first, right?”

It had never occurred to me that Bea was the one to take my virginity (eh, screw the religious meaning) “Huh, I guess you are,” It was weird, but I was glad that she was my first.

“I love you, BeaBea” There was literally no one in the world who could make me feel so genuinely happy.

“I love you too, Maeday.”

I started feeling woozy as my eyelids began to feel the weight from all the effort. I let them fall over my eyes as I snuggle closer to my crocodile. My chest lifting Bea up and down. I rested my head in her neck, under her snout, feeling satisfied to just fall asleep with her. I felt Bea pull the duvet to encompass us in our combined heat making it even cozier.

“Night, Mae”

I murmured having lost all my energy, “Night”

My consciousness was enveloped with another kind of special embracing relief and I wandered into a deep sleep. My crocodile right beside me.


End file.
